


At the End of the Road

by authormin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bullying, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned suicide, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Severe Bullying, Suicide Attempt, Violence, based on a manhwa, bts ensemble - Freeform, but doesn't describe, but nothing that bad, follows the plot of "at the end of the road"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authormin/pseuds/authormin
Summary: After being hit by a car in a freak accident, Jisoo wakes up to see that he is in someone else's body.This body has the same name but it's clear that's where the similarities end. It's obvious that this body has been relentlessly bullied and tormented before Jisoo took a hold of it. School isn't for learning anymore, it's about avoiding getting killed.One day, someone from his past appears in front of Jisoo and his life is suddenly thrown into a mess. To make things more complicated, he somehow catches on that Jisoo has taken over the body.Now, Jisoo needs to find out who hurt the old Jisoo and why, how to deal with his psychopath brother, and how to keep his secret from his "special friend" until the very end.If he can't do those three things, Jisoo might as well place a target on his back that says "kill me". But if he can, he may risk losing the most important person to him, a person that makes the word "love" seem utterly and absolutely insignificant.So what lies at the end for Jisoo?(plot is 100% taken from "At the End of the Road" by Haribo! this is just my jihan version of the manhwa!!)





	1. a freudian slip

**Author's Note:**

> So just to clear up any confusion, here's a little synopsis. 
> 
> In the manhwa, the main character is Yoon Taemin. He finds himself in Han Siwon's body. 
> 
> In this fic, Yoon Taemin looks like Mingyu but his name is just Hong Jisoo. (basically, the current hong jisoo but with mingyu's face.) Han Siwon is Jisoo in his own body. (so the body he wakes up in just look's like svt's mingyu)
> 
> The main love interest is Woojin, and his name changes in the fic. Just for simplicity, Jeonghan will stay Jeonghan throughout this fic. 
> 
> Other charcters are portrayed by seventeen members but just remember that their personalities aren't the same as real life in order to fit this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT FORGET THIS IS BASED OFF OF A MANWAH, "AT THE END OF THE ROAD!"

_ Jisoo’s feet hit the pavement over and over again in a steady rhythm, his heartbeat pounding loudly and his breath coming out short with every step. Jisoo is running and running and running and he doesn’t even know why. He weaves through a never-ending crowd of people, not bothering to say sorry, partially because he can’t. The glares of others roll off of his back and he just keeps running.  _

 

_ Suddenly, he stops his continuous sprint and leans over, the ghost of hands touching his body making him want to vomit. There are voices and whispers that play against his ear, which make Jisoo shudder with disgust. It makes Jisoo stumble against the pavement, tripping off of the curb and into the street.  _

 

_ Jisoo hears the honk before he can see where it’s coming from but by the time Jisoo turns his head, he’s being thrown in the air.  _

 

_ There’s only so much time to breathe before Jisoo’s body is smashed onto the gravel road, turning and tumbling until the screams of people around him grow louder.  _

 

_ All of a sudden, the noise ceases and turns into heavy thudding in Jisoo’s ears.  _

 

_ Jisoo feels the warmth underneath his back and thinks, “Good. I wanted to die.” _

 

_ The last thing Jisoo can see is his reflection, and it most definitely is not his face. _

 

Jisoo bursts up from his mattress, nearly letting out a scream of fright. His head is pounding and sweat soaks the back of his shirt, sticking uncomfortably to his back. 

 

“Fuck, what the hell?” Jisoo groans. He usually never has dreams, or doesn’t have any that he remembers. But this one was vivid and  _ tangible _ , and Jisoo’s muscles ache like he  _ did _ get thrown into the air. “Fuck!”

 

Jisoo lets out another curse when he turns his phone on, the time making Jisoo curse again. He’s late to his job. 

 

Jisoo quickly shucks off the sweaty and dingy t-shirt and finds his uniform before brushing his teeth and dashing out the door. 

 

-

-

 

Jisoo apologizes to Wonwoo, who waits impatiently by the cash registers. 

 

“Sorry! I don’t know what happened, but time slipped my mind. Are you late for class? You should go!”

 

Wonwoo smiles, although it’s a bit tight. “It’s fine. It’s the first time you’ve been late, and it’s only by fifteen minutes. Don’t forget to clock in, okay?”

 

Jisoo offers Wonwoo an out-of-breath smile and watches with jealousy as Wonwoo walks down the street to his university. Jisoo tilts his head. 

 

_ The first thing I do when I pay of that bastard’s debt is go to school _ . 

 

Jisoo sees the ghost of his father in front of him and nearly hits him. 

 

But it’s his  _ imagination _ and if he  _ had _ attempted to punch it, the security camera would have caught Jisoo trying to fight literal air so Jisoo shakes his head and tries to wake himself up a little bit more.

 

-

-

 

Jisoo watches the hands of his opponent move before he reacts. It’s a  _ dance _ more than a fight for Jisoo right now. He doesn’t know who he’s fighting, but they’re bulky. And yet, he can’t fight properly. Jisoo would scoff if he could, but his mouthguard prevents him from doing so. 

 

Jisoo waits until the last minute to roll back and follows the direction of the punch, avoiding the hits and ducking hits all while trying to find a place to strike. This man swings too openly for him to do any real damage.

 

_ Finally,  _ his opponent spreads his legs a little bit too far and opens up his center of gravity. All Jisoo has to do is land a hard punch in the center of this man’s chest and he falls down with a bang. 

 

Mr. Lee blows his whistle and Jisoo takes his helmet off, running a sweaty hand through his equally sweaty hair. 

 

“Jisoo! You did great, like usual. Here’s the pay.” Jisoo bows with a pant and accepts the little envelope of money. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Lee.”

 

Mr. Lee smiles. “Why don’t you train here for real? It’s hard to find people like you. It’s a  _ talent  _ that you can fight like this without previous training.”

 

Jisoo smiles. “You say the same thing every week, Mr. Lee.”

 

“Ah, is that so?” Mr. Lee playfully quirks a gray eyebrow. “Then shoo, go shower and hurry up. You’ll be late to your next job.”

 

Jisoo smiles one more time. “Thank you.”

 

As Jisoo walks to the shower room, he tries to ignore the bone-deep exhaustion that settles into his body. 

 

Everything hurts. 

  
  
  


_ What’s the point of living? _

 

_ - _

_ - _

 

Jisoo is contemplating what the point of his life is when he decides that instead of milling around at home being unproductive, he should at least get some fresh air while thinking about how to die.

 

Jisoo laughs to himself. “God, if I die, at least I won’t have to think about money anymore.” Jisoo’s cheeks are cold and nearly falls off the stairs when his foot slips but someone grabs his arm and Jisoo is upright again. He’s about to apologize when the person shoves past him and runs up the stairs. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t bother cursing. 

 

It’s not like the people in his apartment complex are known for their kindness. 

 

The night air nips at Jisoo’s face and Jisoo wishes that he could just get the winter over with. Money is always tight and it’s not like Jisoo’s got extra sitting around to pay for proper heating. 

 

The walk is somewhat refreshing, but the more Jisoo wanders around the town, the more he wants to just give up. There are students all over the place and it makes Jisoo’s chest burn with envy, ripping through his more urgent needs and desperately wishing that he didn’t have to drop out. 

 

He’s never gone to school past the sixth grade because that’s when his father left. 

 

Jisoo grows annoyed at all of the couples that linger in front of cafes and bakeries, smiling at each other and taking pictures. 

 

Jisoo won’t ever find that. 

 

Jisoo scoffs. “Maybe I should just jump off the roof or something.”

 

Fuck this life. 

 

Jisoo’s about to go off about his life a bit more when a blinding light flashes through Jisoo’s eyes and then something hits him.

 

But it’s a  _ hard _ hit, one that Jisoo could never have anticipated even if he was watching himself from outside his body.

 

A strange sense of deja vu invades Jisoo’s senses and as he slams into something, he realizes that the feeling is similar to his dream. 

 

Jisoo can’t move a single muscle and every end of every nerve is lit on fire and then electrocuted. His breaths are sharp and ragged, and no matter how much he pants, he can’t get enough oxygen to satiate the burning in his chest. 

 

His vision is watery and blurry and everything is too bright, to inhumane for him. 

 

Jisoo wants to point at himself and stick his tongue. 

 

Jisoo wants to dance around his dying body with a sign that says  _ LOSER!  _ printed on it in big blocks letters. 

 

_ Maybe I didn’t want to die, after all. _

_ - _

_ - _

 

When Jisoo wakes up, he suspects that it’s because of the fucking  _ pain _ in his head and the lack of drugs in his system rather than his body just deciding that it should just miraculously come to. 

 

Jisoo wants to groan but no sound comes out and Jisoo’s throat is so dry that it physically  _ hurts _ to even make a circle with his mouth. But thankfully, there’s a water bottle on the nightstand next to his bed that Jisoo scramble to twist open. 

 

Jisoo gulps the water down like a dying man, his parched throat starting to feel normal again. His tongue is thick and fuzzy, and too soon, the water is gone and Jisoo stands up when something sharp pokes into him. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Jisoo just realizes that he’s not home, that this is some hospital room. Jisoo’s eyes open wide. The insurance itself is going to make Jisoo wish that he had just died when the car hit him or something.  

 

_ Dammit, Hong Jisoo! Why’d you have to be all miraculous and shit and wake up, God. Fuck you. _

Jisoo quickly shuts up when he realizes that he’s fighting himself on why he didn’t decide to die subconsciously. 

 

It’s nothing more than a Freudian slip.

 

Jisoo decides that he needs to get out of there so he pulls the IV out. It hurts a lot more than in look like in dramas, a trickle of blood and clear liquid flowing out the little needle hole. Jisoo can already picture the bruise that’s going to form.

 

Heading to the bathroom, Jisoo walks past the already-open door when he sees it. 

 

The mirror is showing him a person that isn’t him. 

 

_ It’s the boy from my dream _ . 

 

More specifically, it was the boy from Jisoo’s dream that he  _ was _ . 

 

Jisoo nearly falls backwards but no matter how much he tugs and pulls at the skin on his face and his hair, the reflection isn’t changing. 

 

Desperate for an explanation, Jisoo stumbles back into the main hospital room. Every reflective surface, like the glass table, the metal thermos on the nightstand,  _ everything _ , is showing him the same face. 

 

Jisoo is not Jisoo. 

 

Jisoo pulls and pulls at his hair but the pain is telling him that he’s awake. 

 

Jisoo hits himself in the thigh to make sure that his skin turns red.

 

Jisoo is about to make a small cut on his palm with a little scissor he found when the door slams open and three adults spill into the room like water. 

 

“Jisoo! Oh, Jisoo!”

 

Jisoo is thrown off track. 

 

_ I’m not me but this new body has the same name? _

 

The women who is currently squeezing the life out of Jisoo pulls back and looks at him, her eyes full of wet tears that threaten to spill over. The scissors clatter onto the floor.

 

“You’re awake!”

 

Someone pulls the woman off of Jisoo with a frown. 

 

“Honey, be careful. He’s your son but he might not know you, okay?”

 

_ Son?! _ The only parents that Jisoo had are either dead right now or somewhere that clearly isn’t  _ here _ . 

 

The man in a doctor’s lab coat clears his throat. “I know that this is a happy occasion but this child has been unconscious for three months. We will start with test; please refrain from being loud near him or making him uncomfortable.”

 

Jisoo watches as his “father” pulls his “mom” out the door, and Jisoo subjects himself to getting walked out the room by two nurses. 

 

There’s no point in arguing because Jisoo can’t wake up from his dream and he might as well just go along with it.

 

-

-

 

“Your son is healthy for someone who has been bedridden and unconscious for three months, but that’s not to say his accident didn’t come without side effects.” The doctor takes his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose. Jisoo sits in between his parents, uncomfortably stiff and upright. He feels like an imposter, because well, he  _ is _ one. Jisoo’s brain kind of gives up on everything and just accepts the fact that he’s got new parents and a new body and a new life. But he still remembers everything about his old life. 

 

During the test, Jisoo could answer exactly  _ nothing _ about what he was asked. 

 

“ _ What is your name?”  _

 

_ “Hong Jisoo.” _

 

_ The nurse had frowned and made a small mark on his board. Jisoo had caught a glimpse of the clipboard and realized that whoever’s body this was, was named Kim Jisoo. _

 

_ “How old is your sister?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, eight?” A total shot in the dark. _

 

_ The doctor had pursed his lips. “You don’t have one.” _

 

_ Jisoo wanted to punch him or something. Then why ask, you dumbass? _

 

And that’s how three hours went by. 

 

“Doctor, please just tell us. It’s hard enough al-” Jisoo’s mother sobs and covers her mouth with a handkerchief. Jisoo’s dad merely pats Jisoo’s knee like it’s supposed to comfort his mother through osmosis or something. 

 

“Your son has one of the most severe cases of retrograde amnesia that I have ever seen. There is always a possibility that his memories will resurface over time but with him, the chances are almost miniscule.” The doctor takes a deep breath. “There was only slight hemorrhaging in the brain so it really makes no sense how he’s forgotten every single detail of his life. Jisoo, please, be honest. Do you not remember anything?”

 

Jisoo looks down, his shoulder caving under invisible weight. “I’m sorry.”

 

Jisoo’s father shakes his head. “It’s not your fault. Doctor, and if that’s all, I’ll take care of everything else over the phone.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Jisoo holds down the bile rising in his throat.

 

_ Wake up already.  _

 

_ It’s not real _ .

 

-

-

 

But it somehow is. 

 

Jisoo is discharged quickly and his parents place him carefully in the back of their car like he’s going to break. 

The house that the car pulls up to, is in a couple words,  _ a fucking mansion _ . There’s a literal fucking gate that goes all the way around the house and stories stick up in the air like castle tiers. The windows are bigger than Jisoo’s old apartment and the front door is ornately decorated with thick brass. 

 

Jisoo just admires everything around him as he walks through the house. 

 

And it’s even nicer  _ inside _ . 

 

The halls are wide and spacious, the walls white and cleanly decorated with family portraits. Jisoo sees a younger version of his face sitting next to a kid,  _ also _ with a younger version of his face. Jisoo realizes that this body must have a twin. 

 

Said twin bounces down the hall and cheerfully comes to greet them. 

 

“Hyung!”  _ So I’m older. _ “Hyung, you’re back! I missed you for the three months that you were gone!” Jisoo ducks behind his dad and his twin seems to take the hint. 

 

His hair is a light pastel blue, and his eyes are dark; nearly black. It’s an odd combination and Jisoo almost touches his own black,  _ normal _ hair. 

 

“Insoo, be careful. Your brother doesn’t remember you.”

 

_ Insoo? Jisoo? Huh, I guess this was fate _ . 

 

Insoo lets out a loud laugh. “Wow! I thought you were just kidding but I guess not, huh?” Insoo smiles almost  _ demurely _ at his parents. “I’ll show him to his room, so you two just take it easy, okay?”

 

Jisoo doesn’t have time to argue before Insoo yanks his arm and drags him up the (marble!!) staircase. 

 

-

-

 

Insoo smiles and brings Jisoo to a big white door. “Your room is straight through here. Hope you’re comfortable!”

 

Jisoo places his hand onto the handle when Insoo leans in. Jisoo makes eye contact with his twin and something sinister glints through his eyes. 

The atmosphere suddenly grows thick with palpable tension. “Yes?” Jisoo asks, trying to draw closer to the door. Insoo leans in and prevents Jisoo from turning the handle.

 

“Ha. You fucking  _ loser _ .” Insoo scoffs and crosses his arms, eyes swimming with malice. “You should have just died. What, you can’t even fucking kill yourself properly? You can’t do anything, can you?”

 

Jisoo is taken aback and something tells him that his body used to be the type of person that wasn’t able to argue back. 

 

“Excuse me?”  _ I don’t know this fucking kid, but God, I want to punch him. _

 

“You heard me. You fucking  _ slut _ , opening your ass to anyone who asks for it.” Insoo draws in even closer, making Jisoo clench a fist so he doesn’t fuck up this dude’s face. “You should have fucking  _ died _ .”

 

Jisoo is about to punch Insoo in the face when his twin spins on a foot and delicately clasps his hands behind his back. He saunters down the hall and disappears past a corner. 

 

-

-

 

“Jisoo, you don’t have to start school right away. You can do anything you want, okay? Take it slow and be careful.”

 

Jisoo nods as his mother speaks, her words stress-filled and his dad sits stoically next to her. His eyes are closed but he nods along. 

 

Insoo speaks up. “Yeah, I agree. I know this isn’t the best time to tell you,  _ hyung _ , but the doctors said you tried to kill yourself the day we found you in your room. And we don’t know, but it could be because of people in school. Are you sure you want to go?” Insoo asks the question softly but Jisoo not a fucking dumbass. The body language is clear:  _ I was the one who did this to you. _

 

_ Don’t fucking try with me.  _

 

But it’s not the old Jisoo that everyone knows, it’s  _ him _ .

 

Kim Jisoo is dead. 

 

Hong Jisoo was supposed to die. 

 

Jisoo decides to kill two birds with one stone. One, complete his lifelong dream of going to school. 

 

Two, finding out what the fuck happened between his body and well,  _ everyone _ . (And to mostly get on Insoo’s nerves. That fucking bastard.)

 

Jisoo smiles, aiming it at Insoo. “I don’t care. I want to go to school.” Jisoo looks directly at his mom, and his dad’s eyes open with a concerned flicker. “I’ll go, mom. Please, don’t hold me back from doing this.”

 

Jisoo’s dad speaks up for the first time in days. “Are you one hundred percent sure?”

 

Jisoo crosses his legs. “Of course.”

 

-

-

 

_ Fuck, I knew I wanted to go to school but the air is different _ . Jisoo remembers the paperwork he had to filled out.  _ Maybe it’s because this fucking school costs fifty-thousand dollars a year. _ Jisoo shakes his head. He could only  _ dream _ of this kind of thing in the past. He’s also curious about what his new parents do as a job but so far, he knows only that his father does something (?) in law, or maybe business. Jisoo doesn’t really want to know  _ that _ bad.

 

Someone slams into Jisoo’s back and he looks up, ready to fight whoever did it. It’s instinct to want to use his fists for everything. 

 

“ _ Slut _ .” The boy smirks. “What are you looking at, you gay  _ whore? _ ”

 

Jisoo’s eyes widen. 

 

Those words without a doubt, are aimed towards him. However, rather than being agrny, Jisoo is more curious that ever as to what happened three months ago. 

 

Something tells him that it’s been going on a lot longer, though. 

 

The classroom that Jisoo enters is full of kids that stare him dead in the eye. 

 

Most of them start whispering to their friends, sending glances to Jisoo and then turning around to whisper even more. 

 

Others give Jisoo disgusted glances before saying things that Jisoo pretends he can’t hear. 

 

Jisoo silently takes a seat with his name on it before the teacher can tell him to introduce himself. 

 

It’s not like his body is new. 

 

-

-

 

During lunch, Jisoo tries to map out the school a little bit better since he never got a formal tour or anything. He cuts through the courtyard and ignores the whispers of  _ slut,  _ and  _ whore, _ and worse. 

 

It’s not this Jisoo that they hate, so he doesn’t care too much. 

 

Someone stops in front of Jisoo, causing him to halt in his tracks. 

 

“Look who’s back, everyone!” The kid yells it loudly, which in turn, makes the other students form a circle around them. The boy cups his hands around his mouth like a makeshift megaphone. “It’s the fucking slut who decided to try and commit suicide but then, oh, he didn’t!”

 

Everybody laughs and the boy shoves Jisoo’s shoulder back with a finger. Jisoo does his best to keep a straight face. 

 

He could take this kid on,  _ easy _ . Already his stance is too wide, hands to uncalloused from not being used. Jisoo ignores the clear fact that this body has the physical stamina of maybe a tomato.

 

Another kid, slightly taller and thinner than the first one, steps up in front of Jisoo. “You fucking bitch. What’re you looking at?”

 

The first boy laughs. “Minghao, calm down. This bitch isn’t worth our time.”

 

Minghao.  _ Foreign _ .  _ But so is the first kid. Mixed, maybe? _

 

“I’m sorry, but could you guys move? I have a hard time talking to strangers.” Jisoo doesn’t really want to get into a fight on the first day of his school. 

 

The first kid with the light brown hair scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Y-you. You really forgot, huh?”

 

The students surrounding them laugh. 

 

Jisoo shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Hansol, just punch the memories back.” The Minghao kid rolls up his sleeves. “You don’t, I will.”

 

Without warning, Minghao takes a swing with a fist, but Jisoo side steps it easily. 

 

It was obvious that he was going to try and punch him. Jisoo quickly moves to the left when Hansol also tries to punch him. 

 

Hansol lets out a curse. “Fuck! Soonyoung, get in here!”

 

Another kid from closer to the back of the circle steps up and he actually  _ spits _ on the floor. Jisoo tries to not gag. That was seriously disgusting.

 

_ Three? If this Soonyoung can only fight as much as these two, I guess I’m goo- _

 

Jisoo doesn’t have time to finish his thought because the three of them create a circle around him, pushing the ring of students back. Various cheers let Jisoo know that most people want him  _ dead _ . 

 

There’s no time for Jisoo to gather his thoughts before fists come flying at him. Jisoo briefly sends prayers and good thoughts to Mr. Lee before he starts dodging. 

 

To him, there’s no point in making this body more exhausted than it already is. It’s been in a hospital bed getting nutrition from an IV drip. There’s no way that he can actually fight fist to fist here. So he lets the other three tire themselves out first so his punches will hurt them more. 

 

Quickly moving around, Jisoo makes sure to keep his face straight to egg on the three even more. The screaming and chanting grow nearly ritualistic. Hansol finally lets out a growl before lunging at Jisoo with two arms. Like he’s going to tackle Jisoo. 

 

_ Big mistake _ . 

 

Jisoo easily takes advantage of the fact that Hansol’s feet are not on the ground and uses a single foot to kick Hansol’s stomach smack dab in the center. Jisoo nearly falls backwards from how hard he shoves Hansol while he’s still midair. Hansol lands with a grunt on the floor, clutching his stomach. 

 

“So you can’t remember us but you can suddenly fight?” Minghao wipes off the sweat on his chin with the back of his hand. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, you bitch.”

 

Minghao must have had  _ some _ kind of trainint because his stance is a little better than Soonyoung. He protects his middle but in focusing so much on making sure his upper body is safe, his legs are left out in the open. Jisoo swings his hand to punch Minghao’s face but obviously, Minghao reacts by placing both of his arms up to block it. At the same time, Jisoo kicks harder than he has to at Minghao’s knees, causing the chinese kid to buckle under his own legs. Jisoo turns around just to see Soonyoung’s fist fly at his face. 

 

_ This bastard is persistent for someone who can’t fight _ . 

 

Knowing that he can’t block it properly, Jisoo grabs Soonyoung’s fist and pulls his forward, causing Soonyoung to come crashing down on him. Jisoo feels the pain of rocks and hard dirty on his back, but he quickly switches positions and straddles Soonyoung, pinning his arms down at his sides. 

Hansol and Minghao are in his line of sight, and Jisoo’s not stupid. 

 

This body is reaching its limit. 

 

“If you two try and fight me more, I’m going to break his legs.”

 

For extra emphasis, Jisoo stands up from on top of Soonyoung, but keeps a foot on top of Soonyoung’s painfully twisted ankle.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widen in fear, looking at his ankle with watery eyes. 

But it’s different than just being scared of Jisoo. 

 

He’s scared for his  _ leg _ . 

 

_ A dancer? Sports player? Whatever, I don’t care. _

 

Jisoo has no intention of doing real damage to Soonyoung, but wants to see how dedicated Minghao and Hansol are. 

 

Hansol grits his teeth. “Fuck off, you whore. Get off of him.”

 

Soonyoung breathes out, like he’s relieved that his friends don’t want him to lose his fucking ankle. Jisoo decides to ege them out a little bit further, pressing the sole of shoe in  _ just _ that much harder into Soonyoung’s ankle. 

 

The students around him refuse to take out their phones. Jisoo’s honestly surprised. 

 

Like they’re protecting Soonyoung. 

 

They stare open-mouthed, waiting to see what’s going to happen next. 

 

Hansol steps backwards. “Get off of him, you psycho.”

 

Jisoo gets ready to make a run for it because the minute he lets go of Soonyoung’s leg, they’re going to chase him. Jisoo can  _ feel _ their pure hatred for his body’s face. 

 

Jisoo lets go and breaks out into a run. Pain stabs at the side of his ribs but the only thought in his head is to keep running and to find somewhere to hide. Not wanting to look behind his shoulders, Jisoo takes a swift turn to the left and nearly falls from the turn. Stumbling but still sprinting, Jisoo finds the doors to what seems to be the gym storage shed. 

 

Fumbling around with the handle, Jisoo shoves it open and closes it as quietly as possible. He waits until the voices and footsteps outside disappear along with the violent curses and screams. 

 

When Jisoo turns around, his face hits someone’s shoulder. Looking up, Jisoo nearly faints. 

 

_ No way- _

 

“Yoon Jeon-”

 

The person in front of him smirks as he clamps a hand over Jisoo’s mouth. He says something into the phone that he’s holding up but he can’t hear what because his heartbeat is in his throat and its echoing everything and Jisoo can’t  _ breathe _ .

 

_ Is it him?  _

 

_ Is this really Jeonghan? _

 

_ Is this him? _

 

Flashes of his childhood appear in front of his eyes. 

 

Jisoo holding his hand and running through the streets as people yelled at them. 

 

Hiding out in the abandoned apartment whenever they were sad. 

 

Giving him a piece of candy whenever he found a little extra in the house.

 

The features of the kid from his childhood are strikingly familiar to who is front of him. Slightly wavy hair, curved lips, and eyes that could make the toughest people crack.  

 

But Jisoo isn’t sure because the person in front of him has dyed blond hair, and eyes that could  _ murder _ him. 

 

The person removes his hand and ends the call. Jisoo squeezes his eyes shut and sucks in a shallow breath. He starts whispering to himself more than anything because it’s just all  _ too much _ right now. If he wasn’t being pressed up against the door right now, he’d have been on his knees.

“It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay. It’s going to be fine-”

 

The person in front of him scoffs. “You make me feel fucking shitty, you know that?”

 

“Wh-”

 

The eyes in front of him narrow in a nearly teasing manner before Jisoo literally cannot breathe. 

 

There’s a fist lodged into his stomach and Jisoo falls himself fall to the floor, sucking in air like someone is strangling him. The always-weird sensation of being punched in the stomach lingers like poison and just when Jisoo wants to look up again, a foot smashes into his ribs. 

 

Over. 

 

And over. 

 

And over again. 

 

Jisoo lets his eyes close. 

 

He can’t win this fight. 

 

-

-

 

_ Jisoo runs without direction, his little eight-year old feet pounding against the dirty pavement in a desperate attempt to escape his dad just for a little bit. Jisoo slows down when his slippers nearly fall off of his foot.  _

 

_ “Aw, man!” Jisoo exclaims, when he realizes that there’s a cut on his mouth. Those always hurt more than when his dad punches him. _

 

_ Jisoo is about to continue running when he hears noises from above. Looking up, he sees that there’s a brick wall about twice as big as him. Jisoo ignores it at first but there’s whimpering.  _

 

_ It’s coming from the abandoned apartment from above him.  _

 

_ Curious and young, Jisoo decides to venture out.  _

 

_ Not able to climb over the wall, he walks around until he finds a staircase that leads to it. Careful to avoid the broken glass scattered about the old stairs, Jisoo carefully concentrates as he makes his way to the door.  _

 

_ Jisoo presses his ear against the cold metal first, just to make sure that what’s behind him isn't some rabid animal. Hearing the whimper again, Jisoo is sure. It’s no animal.  _

 

_ He makes the same noise after he gets beat.  _

 

_ Slowly, Jisoo opens the door with a little bit of struggle, the thick metal not easy to pull open with his kiddy arms. Stepping inside, the sunlight from outside floods through the apartment.  _

 

_ Jisoo gasps. It’s a storage building, not an abandoned apartment.  _

 

_ And lying down crookedly on the floor, is a small child shivering like he’s dying.  _

 

_ In fact, Jisoo thinks that he should be calling 119 by now, but then the child twitches and Jisoo quickly runs down to his side. Sitting down, Jisoo isn’t sure of what to do. The child’s skin is as cold as ice and as pale as snow.  _

 

_ Purple bruises litter his arms and bare legs, and Jisoo lifts the thin tank top to confirm his suspicions. There are more bruises on his stomach and a handful of scars on his back. Jisoo smiles for some reason. It’s not because he’s sadistic, but because he’s relieved.  _

 

_ He’s not the only one.  _

 

_ Quickly pulling the child onto his lap, Jisoo does what his mother used to do.  _

 

_ “It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay. It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.” _

 

_ Jisoo had decided that day that he would never leave this child alone.  _

 

_ Because after not being able to do anything against his father, he had saved this person.  _

 

_ This person was his because he had saved him.  _

 

_ Jisoo had saved him and this kid was his.  _

 

_ Jisoo had saved him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo
> 
>  
> 
> yeahhhh
> 
> check out my other fics if youd like and leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> And keep in mind i wont actually write words worse than this because i myself don't feel comfortable writing it, so ill keep it limited. the violence might be worse, because it is based off of a plot. anyways, yeah!!!
> 
> bye!!


	2. secrets

As soon as Jisoo’s eyes crack open, he’s barraged by the flowery voice of some fucking  _ kid _ . 

 

Like,a shiny-eyed and glassy-skinned kid. Like, can’t be older than  _ ten _ . Like, he’s a fucking  _ kid _ . 

 

“Hi! Wow, you’re the like first person to ever get up in an hour after getting hit by  _ Jeonghan! _ ” Jisoo tries to pull himself up but a wave of nausea rolls over him like an ocean wave (he’s guessing; Jisoo’s never been to the sea before) and his head flops over his neck and back onto the pillow. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Jisoo’s words come out thick and slurred like maple syrup (again, guessing; Jisoo’s never had maple syrup before) and the Candy-Land character-esque kid smiles again. His gums are bright pink and Jisoo looks away because he looks kind of like the doll he found on the floor of the warehouse once when he was younger and it’s creeping him out. 

 

“You got up in, like, an hour. What’s your secret? Also, is it true that you have anemia?”

 

Some  _ other  _ kid (except he’s not a kid because he looms over everything like a building) steps out from behind and Jisoo opens his mouth in shock because he looks like a mob boss but his voice is quiet and everything is just really,  _ really  _ unsettling. 

 

“Jihoon, it’s  _ amnesia _ . And you’re being rude, be quiet.”

 

“N-no, it’s, I’m, fine.” Jisoo props himself up. The school bed is pretty comfortable. He sinks right back into the mattress. “Who are you guys, though?”

 

The tall kid gets ready to speak but the fairy god-(father?) shoves him out of the way and smiles. “I’m Jihoon! And this is Seungcheol, I  _ love _ him!” The word “love” comes out singsongy and although Seungcheol ducks his head with a scoff, Jisoo doesn’t miss the flush of red that travels down his ears and to his neck. 

 

One-sided? Or dating? 

 

“I’m J-”

 

“Jisoo! Yeah, you’re the talk of the school. Remember six months ago when you were famous because you let t-”

 

“Jihoon! Stop it!” Seungcheol barks it out like an order and even Jisoo straightens out his back. (It fucking  _ hurts _ .)

 

Jihoon curls up his shoulder just the slightest bit and Jisoo suddenly wishes he was passed out again. There’s some kind of tension that stays  between them and Jisoo doesn’t know why but it makes him kind of want to  _ die.  _ It’s all high-strung and thick but invisible and subtle at the same time.

 

“Alright, Jisoo, I guess it’s time for me to go. But what’d you even do to Jeonghan? His face might look like it, but he never hits people without a reason, and even if he does, not that hard, usually. Only the  _ really _ bad people stay down.”

 

Seungcheol lets out a groan and drags Jihoon out of the room. The blue-haired midget leaves with an air kiss. 

 

Jisoo swats the air around him just to be safe. 

 

-

-

 

Once Jisoo is done putting the muscle patches on the beautifully blooming bruises on his stomach and arms, he sits on the edge of the bed and contemplates. Why did Jeonghan say he felt shitty? Was the phone conversation something he wasn’t supposed to hear? 

 

Jisoo wants to go back to being Kim Jisoo. Not this fake who uses the same name as him. 

 

Jisoo quietly leaves the nurse’s office, thankful that it’s empty. The nurse must be out. He goes to the bathroom and runs cold water down his face, grateful for the icy wakeup call. 

 

He looks at his reflection. Jisoo hasn’t really looked into a mirror since the day he woke up at the hospital. It was unnerving and to be frank, he didn’t like this body in general.

 

He used to be tall and had muscle. He had thicker brows and his lips had a slightly more poutier look to them. He looked  _ hot _ .

 

Also, he used to be tall. 

 

And in addition, he used to be tall. 

 

Jisoo was  _ tall.  _

 

Jisoo looks at his new face, the large eyes that fold in a feline-esque way that makes him look rich and mean; it makes him look silent and deadly and mean and he doesn’t like it. When he smiles, there’s no wrinkles around his eyes. How the hell was this body raised that he doesn’t even have  _ smile _ line?

 

He’s skinny everywhere, and his school uniform drapes over his frail figure like a ghost costume. His legs feel to fragile to walk on. Jisoo makes a fist. The knuckles bulgde and Jisoo lifts up his shirt and looks down. His ribs peak through his skin like guitar strings. 

 

“What’re you looking at,  _ slut _ ? You think anyone would want to fuck like you?” Jisoo swivels his head around and sees a boy he’s never seen before. 

 

Too big to fight. 

 

Jisoo silently starts walking for the door, skirting past the kid, who smirks at him and pulls out a cigarette. 

 

“Hey, bitch, when someone talks to you, you fucking answer, okay?” The smell of tobacco clings onto his nose like a damp towel. 

 

_ You’re not going to be able to beat him in a fight.  _

 

_ Just get out. _

 

Jisoo keeps walking and makes it out the door, sucking in a deep breath of fresh hallway air. Jisoo had smoked in his old body before but he never realized how disgusting it smelled. But that was god-knows-how-many months ago. 

 

It smells like absolute shit. 

 

Jisoo decides it's time to go to his classroom and makes sure that the hall pass he wrote for himself is still in his pocket. The paper crinkles quietly against his pants fabric. Jisoo recognizes the next hallway over and quickly hurries for the second door on the left. 

 

“Hong Jisoo, you’re late.” She looks at her watch (did she really have to?) and raises a brow as if to ask,  _ why? _

 

Mrs. Park frowns distastefully, but the sympathy swims in her eyes like a shark. 

 

She’s putting up an act but the pity drips off of her like honey. It’s suffocating.

 

Every single adult looks at him like a helpless puppy that they know is going to die but doesn’t care enough about to save. 

 

It’s getting annoying. 

 

Jisoo hands her the hall pass and takes a seat before she can say anything.

 

Jisoo feels something hit his shoulder and Jisoo turns around just in time to catch Jihoon throwing a wink over to him. 

 

Jisoo nearly falls out of his chair. 

 

-

-

 

Jisoo nearly throws up on his desk. 

 

It’s been ten days and he’s already considering dropping out. 

 

Jisoo looks at his chair and then back at his desk again, his eyes following the trail of dirt that’s been thrown onto his chair. On his desk, there lies a single rag, and it has clearly been used to clean out the ass of a dead possum because holy shit, the  _ smell _ . 

 

It smells like dead animal insides and blood and vomit or something and it just is so fucking  _ disgusting.  _

 

The words slut, whore, and dick-lover (amongst some others) are  _ carved _ into the wood of his desk, the rough ridges raised on the sides by whatever the person who did this used to write them out. Jisoo can’t help but admire the fact that someone actually spent  _ hours _ doing this.

 

“God, look at him. His desk is as dirty as he is.”

 

“Shit, I knew the boys said they were gonna do something but carving words into it? Fucking hilarious, dude!”

 

“Does his desk say slut?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Serves him right, I guess.”

 

Jisoo calmly grabs the rag and walks to the back of the classroom to throw it out. Everyone splits down the middle and separates. They throw looks at him that range from,  _ sorry, dude,  _ to  _ please kindly kill yourself because this isn’t going to stop. _

 

Jisoo keeps his eyes straight. 

 

Jisoo walks back to his seat and takes out a notebook. Using the edge of it, Jisoo pushes away the dirt and trash off of the seat, sits down, and takes out the rest of his books. 

 

-

-

 

“Ah, dude, I’m so fucking  _ tired,  _ and Moonbin, I thought you said you knew how to play soccer, you bitch!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jungkook, you weren’t even that much better!”

 

“Fuck you, man, that-” Jisoo  looks up silently as the boys who had gone out for lunch start to shuffle in. They all stop in their tracks and their faces scrunch up immediately. “What the fuck is that?”

 

Jisoo wants to leap up to announce that he had gotten the rag out of the trash can from earlier, seeped in water, and then used that water to clean their desks and chairs off. 

 

Except he doesn’t and stays quiet until someone from the middle of the crowd stomps over to him and without warning, grabs his collar. 

 

“You fucker! You did this, you did this!”

 

Jisoo doesn’t even have time to react when he’s being roughly yanked to the edge of the door. They’re about to go at it with him when Mr. Lee walks through. 

 

“Alright, alright. What’s going on!” Mr. Lee sighs dejectedly. “Damnit, you guys, if you’re gonna fight, do it for real.”

 

Jisoo briefly tries to comprehend the sentence. 

 

He gives up. What the fuck kind of comment is that?

 

“Mr. Lee! Jisoo soaked our desks in sweat rags! Mr. Lee-”

 

Jisoo stands up indignantly. Time to see whether or not he can act or not. “Mr. Lee, that’s an unfair accusation! Look at the state of my desk, I’m the one getting bullied here! How could you think that I’m the one doing this to them!” Jisoo points directly to the carved out words on his desk. The word “slut” jumps out at everyone and Mr. Lee sighs. “I’m being framed! It was Moonbin and Jungkook, sir!” Jisoo kind of feels bad for Jungkook. He doesn’t even know the kid. 

 

“Jungkook! Moonbin! What do you have to say for yourselves!”

 

Hansol’s face turns ashy and his fists tighten into white circles. “Hey, you b-”

 

“In my office, now!” Mr. Lee barks, motioning for him to leave the room with him. Hansol glares furiously at Jisoo but he nudges Jungkook’s shoulder and starts following Mr. Lee out the classroom. 

 

Jisoo doesn’t do anything but go back to his homework and ignores the heavy weight of anger floating around in the air. 

 

He winks at the kid who seems to be named Moonbin and sticks up his favorite finger. 

 

Moonbin looks away. 

 

-

-

 

The second time something comes up, it’s during gym class while they’re outside playing basketball. Some tall tree stump of a kid pushes Jisoo harshly in the side, which causes him to stumble and he lands on his side, twisting his ankle a bit when landing. 

 

“You’re shit at everything, you bastard. Just get out of the game.” The muscle pig smirks but quickly straightens out his face when the teacher approaches them on the court. 

 

“Time out!” The teacher swings his arms around. “Jisoo, are you okay? You look out of breath.”

 

“I’m good, Mr. Park. Can we continue?”

 

Mr. Park’s eyebrow quivers but he sighs. It’s clear that he doesn’t want Jisoo to continue because of his “state” but doesn’t want to kick him out because that’s just embarrassing. “Y-yeah. Don’t push yourself, though.” Stepping back to the out-of-bounds area, he blows the whistle. “Time-in!”

 

Jisoo watches as two other kids start to corner him, and one of them as the ball. Jisoo sucks in a breath, sprints the side, and steals the basketball right out of his hands. He didn’t even have to  _ try _ . Doing the same thing as the tall kid did to him, Jisoo uses his shoulder to sharply knock into the person and aims for the basket. 

 

It goes in. 

 

“Fuck you. How many did you make in?” Jisoo looks at the guy who looks like a meat lump and he gets nothing in return but a snappy grumble. 

-

-

 

“Hey, bitch. Don’t think we’re letting you off the hook for what you tried to pull earlier.” 

 

Jisoo looks up long enough to see Moonbin spit into his lunch. “Hey, Moonbin! That was kind of mean, don’t you think?” Jisoo tilts his head and gently pushes his tray away. 

 

_ Keep it coming, guys.  _

 

It’s not like this is his body. Jisoo can take it. 

 

“You should thank me, I just seasoned your shit food. Hope it tastes good,  _ slut _ .”

 

Jisoo frowns. “Why don’t you tell me?” He stands up, getting himself ready. 

 

“Wh-”

 

Before Moonbin can finish his sentence, Jisoo leans over the table and grabs hold of Moonbin’s tie, yanking him forward rather violently, grabs his lunch tray, and smashes it into his face. 

 

Hard enough to hurt, but not strong enough to break anything. Red kimchi and sticky clumps of rice explode all over his face and clothes, dripping down onto the floor. 

 

“Hey, you f-” Moonbin rips himself out of Jisoo’s grasp and gets ready to throw a punch, but Jisoo steps to the side with a smile.

 

“Hit me, asshole. It’s not like your punches hurt.”

 

Moonbin swings and Jisoo dodges easily, grabbing his tray from where it clattered onto the table. He rams it into Moonbin’s rib and watches as he falls with a sharp yelp. 

 

_ Seriously.  _

 

_ Try me _ . 

 

-

-

 

_ Jeonghan’s POV _

 

_ - _

_ - _

 

“Dude, everyone’s calling him the ‘’mad dog,” is that why you’re staring so hard?” 

 

As soon as Jeonghan hears the obnoxiously flowery voice of Jihoon behind him, he sucks in a breath and quietly closes his eyes, feigning sleep. He knows it won’t work, but still. 

 

“Jihoon, leave him alone.” Jeonghan tilts his head slightly towards Seungcheol to acknowledge his words. 

 

“C’mon, Cheol. Lighten up.” Jeonghan can see Jihoon sticking his tongue out. He cracks open an eye to check. 

 

He is. 

 

“Why do you think I care whether or not some bitch is crawling around our school?” 

 

Jeonghan makes it clear that it’s not a question.

 

Jihoon giggles. It kind of scares Jeonghan how  _ unscared _ Jihoon is of him. He claimed before that Seungcheol wouldn’t let that happen but they all know that if it really came down to it, all Jeonghan needs to do is call someone and within seconds, the both of them would be gone. 

 

But he won’t do that. He might like to brood but he still likes that they come back to him time to time.

 

“You punched him.” Jihoon runs a small hand through his gross, toothpaste-mint colored hair. “And you were staring at him before I came here. I’m not blind.”

 

“Whatever.” It’s a mutter under his breath but Seungcheol smiles thinly, letting Jeonghan know that he heard. That, for some reason, eggs him on more than Jihoon ever could.

 

“Seriously, though, what made you punch him? You just called him a bitch. If he’s that worthless, you’d never go out of your way to hurt him.”

 

That’s because it bothers Jeonghan. 

 

Something about the new kid bothers Jeonghan to the extent that he  _ cares _ about him. He’s never  _ cared _ about someone since - 

“Jeonghan!” Jihoon snaps him out of his little reverie with a clap and Jeonghan watches his little eyes quiver. With excitement or fear, he doesn’t know. 

 

“What?” Jeonghan meant for it to come out harsh; he just sounds tired if anything. 

 

“Isn’t it weird, I said?”

 

“What is?”

 

“It’s like Jisoo’s become a totally different person. Like, rather than forgetting who he was, it’s like someone else woke up in his body, right?”

 

Jihoon smiles like he knows something. He can’t possibly know anything, can’t know why Jeonghan’s heart is thumping, can’t know why Jeonghan’s fingers slowly start to tingle like they’re melting, can’t know why Jeonghan’s mouth feels dry. 

 

_ You make me feel fucking shitty, you know that? _

 

Jeonghan tunes Jihoon out. 

 

There’s only one person on earth who could make Jeonghan want to crawl out of his own skin just because he’s that ashamed. 

 

But he’s dead. 

 

-

-

_ Jisoo’s POV _

_ - _

_ - _

  
  
  


“Everybody, settle down, settle down!” The homeroom teacher smacks something against the wooden desk in the front and Jisoo’s stomach immediately sinks. He can tell they’re test papers, because the teacher doesn’t look too happy. Jisoo follows the teacher’s movements with his eyes as he shuffles through the cluster of packets and feels his heart stutter when Mr. Kim sighs again. “A lot of you guys got under the halfway mark. I’ll be reading the names of those who got fifties and under. Jeon Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom, Kim Myungjoon, Choi Yoojung, Lee Jaehyun, Ahn Solbin, Kim Geonhak, Lim Nayoung, Kang Yuchan, Jung Chaeyeon, Xu Minghao, and,  _ Hong Jisoo _ .”

 

“Aw, ssaem!”

 

“Dude, I knew you’d fail!”

 

“Shit, my mom’s gonna kill me!”

 

“Come on! I swear I studied!”

 

Various complaints flood the room and Jisoo wants to shove himself into a cubicle or something. Mr. Kim smacks the desk again, and this time, with more vigor. His  _ best teacher _ cup rattles around. “Hong Jisoo! You don’t have anything to say? You got the lowest marks.” The teacher’s facial features soften. “I know you’ve, well, been through things but this is concerning. I’ll be setting you up with a tutor.”

 

“A-alright.” Jisoo lets out meekly, embarrassed to be called out like that but not surprised. 

 

“Yoon Jeonghan, do you think you can stay after school? I’d like for you to help Jisoo.”

 

Jisoo reacts before he can think. “No!”

 

He’s come to the conclusion a while ago that the person who knocked him out and looked at him like he was earth’s scum was yes indeed, his best friend when he was ten. But yeah, he’s got no desire to reconcile those feelings because the bruise on his stomach hurts like a fucking bitch every time he moves. 

 

He’s clearly moved on and changed. 

 

“Hey, it’s not ideal but he can teach better than most hagwon instructors. Jeonghan, what’d you say?”

 

Jisoo stares open-mouthed and blankly, right at Jeonghan.  _ No, no, no, no fucking thanks, no _ . 

 

“Of course, ssaem. I’d love to.”

 

Jisoo mentally clocks out. 

 

-

-

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

Jisoo feels sweat beads start to drip down the sides of his face. The effort of concentration it takes to try and solve a nonlinear function and to  _ also _ look away from Jeonghan at the same time is absolutely monumental. 

 

“S-solving the question,  _ clearly _ .” Yeah. Jisoo’s a bit scared of the guy who looks like he’d kill you if you asked him how his day was going, and the one who also successfully  _ knocked him out  _ in one punch. Jisoo’s kind of pissed at himself for not being able to stay fucking  _ conscious _ long enough to curse him out. 

 

“You can’t just erase the ‘x’ just because you don’t like it. It’s a part of the problem.”

 

“I know that.” Jisoo erases the scribbles over the letter.

 

Jisoo most definitely did  _ not _ know that. He hasn’t touched a pencil since like, elementary school graduation and he most definitely did not know why there were fucking  _ letters  _ in this whole mix. (Isn’t addition and subtraction enough to get everybody through life? What was the fucking point of putting numbers over other numbers and drawing half of boxes around  _ equations _ , whatever those are, just to get, you guessed it! Another number!)

 

“How did you change so much?”

 

Jisoo looks up from his meager attempt at trying to solve a  _ quadratic _ equation. He can barely multiply double digits without messing, for crying out loud. He’s not going to be able to  _ carry things out _ without dropping a thing or two. 

 

“What?”

 

“Isn’t it weird how you can act like a totally new person just because you lost your memories? I thought personality was something you were born with.”

 

“It’s just tra-”

 

“No, it’s not trauma.” Jeonghan leans in closer to Jisoo, and the sweating increases. “You don’t have trauma. A person who fears those around them because of what happened to them, someone who experiences true, deep fear because of a situation they went through, that’s what trauma is. You act like someone who came from a different environment. You’re not  _ scared _ , Jisoo. You don’t flinch when people try to touch you. You don’t react to loud noises. You don’t try and  _ avoid _ these things. Like you’ve never cared, like you’ve never been exposed to this. ”

 

_ There’s no way Jeonghan could even fathom that I’m actually the Jisoo he knew, right?  _

Because it’s so ridiculous that even Jisoo has a hard time dealing with it. 

 

Because it’s so far from what reality is that no one could put two and two together. 

 

There’s no way. 

 

How could anyone else guess that he’s  _ transferred _ bodies with some kid who tried die? Even Jisoo thinks it’s a joke. 

 

Jeonghan can’t possibly know. 

 

“I don’t have a fucking clue about what you’re talking about-”

 

“Your family is rich, Jisoo. Your dad is one of the most famous lawyers of Korea-” (Jisoo did  _ not _ fucking know that, what the hell?) “- and it seems like you didn’t know until now.” Jeonghan smiles thinly at Jisoo’s raised brows. 

 

He’s good at reading faces.

 

“Hey, shut up and -”

 

“Someone like you doesn’t  _ have _ to act out, you know. If you tell them to stop, they’ll eventually stop. You’re weak as shit but your family isn’t. They’d rather kill themselves than find out you’re getting your dad to do something.”

 

“What about it, then?”

 

“You’re someone who started at the bottom and has nothing to lose.” Jeonghan taps his finger against the desk. “You could die and nothing around you would change. And you’re accepting that. That’s why you can fight. That’s why you don’t need to bring up who your family is. Because you don’t think you have anything to lose.”

Jisoo sucks in a strained breath. It hits him harder than Jeonghan’s punch did. 

 

It’s too  _ quick _ , how Jeonghan’s putting this together. Such a ridiculous idea, too. He’s just throwing words at him and they all make sense and Jisoo bites the inside of his cheek to try and keep his expressions as still as possible. 

 

“So are you saying I’ve  _ become a different person? _ ” Play it off, Jisoo. Good job. Improvise. “You think I’m someone else? What the hell kind of sci-fi movies do you watch in your free time?”

 

“Yeah. As fucking crazy as it sounds, I honestly believe it. I think you are.” Jeonghan pauses. “I fucking hate it.”

 

“Then don’t think-”

 

“The way you look at me, you know? I fucking hate it. It pisses me off so fucking much, Jisoo.” Jeonghan sneers. “ _ Jisoo. _ I hate your name.”

 

Jisoo grits his teeth. “Then don't fucking say it. I don’t appreciate you saying all that bullshit and then expecting  _ me _ to do something about it.”

 

Jeonghan lets out a laugh. “Ha! Well, I don’t care, Jisoo. I feel shitty when I look at you and you should know that.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jisoo’s starting to get pissed. “Because. I fucking said so.”

 

“Too fucking bad, Jeonghan. Last time I checked, I’m not responsible for how shitty you feel has a human being.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! part one of my four-fic update TT !!


End file.
